echoesofdarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Varnak
Description Full Name: Varnak Hartan Nicknames: Var, Varnie Date of Birth: Winter time Age: Around 30 in "human" years. Race: Kamael Gender: Male Hair: Pinkish-white Skin: Pink Eyes: Red Height: 6'5" Weight: 200 lbs Biography Place of residence: Currently Giran Place of Birth: Isle of Souls Known Relatives: Virien, sister, Varnon (adopted father), father, Allisa, adopted mother (deceased). Religion/Philosophy: He follows the Kamael faith that doesn't follow any particular god, but put their faith on the entity called as Mother Nornil, and the Gods of Past, Present and Future. Varnak, however, isn't a very religious oriented man. Occupation: Berserker Group/Guild affiliation: Echoes of Darkness Guild Rank: Member Enemies: None at the moment. Likes: Battles, war strategies, books. Favorite Foods: Red meat. Favorite Drinks: Water Favorite Colors: Golden and blue. Weapons of Choice: Ancient swords. Dislikes: Gossip, fake people. Hobbies: Reading. Physical Features: Varnak's a very tall Kamael, and as such, he only has one wing, due to the curse put on his race by the Gods. He's got red eyes and eyebrows, pinkish skin, and although he's very strong and muscular, he still remains elegant and lean. Special Abilities: Highly advanced combat skills and some little magic knowledge. Positive Personality Traits: Loyal, polite, very courteous. Very smart, very observant. Negative Personality Traits: Very hard to "figure out" sometimes, due to this conflicting polite behavior when amongst people and his fierce stance in battle. History: Varnak was born in the Isle of Souls. He is the adoptive son of the chief of the Kamael troops and member of the Elder Kamael Council, and one of the most renowned Arbalesters in the Kamael army. His mother died upon his sister's birth, leaving the two of them to be raised by his father. From a young age, he's been trained in the art of physical combat, and already displayed an uncanny ability with the Ancient Swords. Some of the Kamael Elders said, back at the time, that the young boy seemed to somehow match Harkilgamed's abilities and strenght when he fought. He was trained by his father, alongside his sister, Virien, who chose from a young age the path of the more mystic fighter, the Soul Breaker. Varnak trained very hard to become a very skilled warrior, and the Elder Kamaels seemed to have a particular interest on him, for reasons he never got to know. One day, an unexpected visit would change his destiny. Kiltain, during one of his attempts to contact Kallyndra, his sister, ended up astral projecting himself into the Isle of Souls, and right before Varnak. The two of them were astonished by the whole situation. Varnak only knew of other races in theory, from what had been taught to him by the Elders of his race, and seeing a Dark Elf in front of him, all of a sudden, made him react instinctively, rushing towards Kiltain with his blade. Kiltain used his magic to block him, calmed the Kamael down and explained that his appearance there was unknown even to him, but if it happened, there had to be a reason. After calming themselves down, Kiltain discovered he was in the Isle of Souls, the hidden birth place for the Kamael race. Varnak took him to the Elders, who first thought he was a spy, but discovering the truth behind Kiltain's visit, they thought it was entertwined with Varnak's destiny. Kiltain stayed at the Isle of Souls for a few weeks, learning about the Kamael culture, their prowess in battle, their curses, weaknesses and strength. He also befriended Varnak and his sister Virien, although the relationship with the latter became a romantic one after a while. The Shillien Elder used his blessings to help Varnak on his training, and alternated his time in the Isle of Souls with his time in his own lands, communicating with the Kamaels through his telepathy, and visiting them through his astral projection, since the Kamael land was still hidden from the rest of the world and couldn't be reached by normal means. He personally supervised Varnak's training and the two of them developed a good friendship. Kiltain truly believes that Varnak's deeply entertwined with the world's fate, although the Shillien Elder cannot see clearly what the Kamael's contribution will be. One day, while Kiltain was in the Isle of Souls with Varnak and Virien, he was abruptly pulled back to his body in the Dark Elven Village, causing him physical pain for days. Curious to know why it had happened, the Shillien Elder decided to investigate, only to be contacted, a few days afterwards, by Varnak himself, saying the Elders had announced that the Isle of Souls was visible again to the rest of the world. Someone had broken the seal that hid the Kamael Village from the rest of the world. The Kamael were now visible again, and it only added to Kiltain's curiosity about the whole thing. He then knew that there was some specific purpose for the Kamael, and decided to use his days to figure the whole mystery out. He brought Varnak to Gludin, allowing the Kamael to stay at his sister's house in the city, and continued supervising his training, now getting Varnak to become more familiar to the world that he would call his "home" from that day on. Varnak's training had been assigned to Kiltain by the Kamael Tetrarch, Kekropus, who seems to know more than he leads on about Varnak's destiny. However, the Tetrarch was clear to the Dark Elf: "The son of Harkilgamed should NOT be informed of the things I've told you, Shillien Elder. I am assigning you the responsibility of making sure he reaches the levels he is supposed to reach in your world, but under no circumstances shall you inform him of the things I've told you. His views and his fierceness should not be tainted by any of this information". Giving the Tetrarch his word, Kiltain left the Isle of Souls to help Varnak in this training, and contacted his former clan, Echoes of Darkness, asking them to harbor his Kamael friend. In this way, he would always know exactly what goes on within the clan as well. Varnak often returns to his birth village to visit his sister, and Kiltain himself often visits Virien, preparing her as well for her future ventures in the recently-discovered world of Aden. Notes * Romantically linked to Salerna Category: Characters